Miliku!
by Karasu51
Summary: Jangan berani menyentuh orang yang ku anggap berharga jika tidak mau merasakan akibat nya. anak kecil di larang baca!.
1. Awal

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: tipo dll..

Lemom bahasa vulgar dan hal negatif lain nya.

Tidak untuk anak di bawah umur jadi jangan coba-coba baca jika masih kecil.

Di dalam sebuah klub malam, tepat nya di sudut ruangan terdapat tiga orang wanita cantik yang tengah menikmati minuman beralkohol. Mereka adalah Kushina, Mei terumi, dan Kurenai. Mereka bertiga kemari tidak lain adalah untuk melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja.

Kushina, dia adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze. kurang tepat rasanya jika di bilang pemilik karna perusahaan itu sebenar nya milik mendiang suami nya. Dia hanya mengambil alih sebelum anak tiri nya bisa memegang kendali atas perusahaan itu.

Kehidupan Kushina bisa dibilang kurang beruntung, di usianya yang ke dua puluh enam dia menikah dengan seorang duda tampan beranak satu, Minato nama nya. Usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh dimana Minato sudah berumur tiga puluh sembilan tahun. Tapi bagi Kushina umur bukanlah halangan, asal dia bisa bahagia dia tidak masalah.

Setelah Kushina menikah dengan Minato Namikaze kehidupan nya bisa di bilang sangat bahagia, suami nya sangat baik dan perhatian anak tiri nya yang bernama Naruto juga baik pada nya. Meski Kushina merasa dia lebih seperti seorang kakak dari pada ibu karna anak tiri nya sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun.

Tapi kebahagiaan Kushina tidak bertahan lama. Setelah tiga bulan menikah, Minato mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan sejak saat itu Kushina menyandang status janda. Kushina sempat akan pergi dari rumah Minato karna dia bukan lagi nyonya Namikaze. Dia merasa tidak pantas terus tinggal di rumah mewah itu karna dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi di sana. Tapi saat dia bicara dengan anak tiri nya bahwa diri nya akan pergi Naruto melarang. Anak tiri nya bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain diri nya.

Tentu Kushina tau bagamana rasanya hidup sendiri karna dia juga sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dan karena itulah Kushina luluh dan memutuskan tetap tinggal bersama Naruto.

Sejak saat itu mereka mulai mencoba kembali menata kehidupan mereka meski tanpa Minato. Kushina mengambil alih perusahaan dan Naruto tetap kuliah.

Dua bulan setelah Minato meninggal, suasana di rumah mewah itu kembali ceria, Kushina sering bercanda dengan Naruto begitupun sebalik nya. Kushina mencoba tetap menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Naruto. Dia bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan di bantu seorang pembantu dan berangkat ke kantor setelah nya.

Tapi yang nama nya cinta, tidak tau kapan akan datang dan kepada siapa dia berlabuh.

Kushina mulai memandang Naruto lebih lama dari biasanya. saat mereka sarapan, kushina akan menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis. dia juga akan duduk lebih dekat saat menonton tv bersama. Dan Kushina mulai merindukan Naruto saat dia di kantor. Tidak hanya itu fikiran nya mulai gila. Dia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang anak tiri nya. Saat malam datang dia bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan Naruto. Dia membayangkan lelaki pirang yang menjadi anak tiri nya menjamah tubuh nya. Katakanlah dia mesum karna memang kenyataan nya memang seperti itu. tapi mau bagamana lagi, semakin hari perasaan nya mulai takbisa di bendung. Dia sangat menginginkan lelaki itu menjadi milik nya tapi apa yang bisa diri nya lakukan saat sebuah status menjadi penghalang.

" kau terlalu banyak minum Kushina." Ujar Mei saat melihat sahabat nya kembali menuang minuman beralkohol kedalam gelas.

Mei terumi dan Kurenai adalah karyawan Kushina sebenar nya, tapi mereka juga berteman dengan wanita berambut merah itu. Mereka berteman sejak sebelum Kushina menikah dengan Minato.

" hah..! Tenang saja, baru tiga gelas kok." Kushina menghela nafas sebelum bicara menandakan jika dirinya sangat lelah dan juga stres.

" biarkan saja Mei, sesekali biarkan dia melupakan masalah nya sejenak."

Mei dan Kurenai tau perasaan Kushina terhadap Naruto dan mereka menyesal karna tidak bisa membantu sahabat merah nya. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk setidak nya meringankan masalah Kushina. Tapi apun keputusan Kushina mereka akan selalu mendukung.

" kau dengar itu kan?. Sekarang biarkan aku menikmati minumanku. Lebih baik kalian turun ke bawah sana dan bergoyang sepuas kalian." Ujar Kushina. dia kembali menenggak minuman nya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan kemana-mana. Jika aku kembali dan tidak melihatmu di sini, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu datang ketempat seperti ini lagi."

Bukan apa-apa hanya saja Mei kawatir jika Kushina mabuk dan di goda laki-laki hidung belang. Lebih parah nya lagi bisa saja para lelaki itu memanfaatkan keadaan Kushina yang tengah mabuk.

Sepeninggal kedua teman nya, Kushina kembali menikmati minuman nya sendirian, tapi itu hanya sebentar karna seorang lelaki datang menghampiri nya.

" boleh aku duduk di sini?."

Kushina mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan model rambut pantat ayam sedang berdiri sambil membawa dua gelas minuman. Kushina kenal dengan orang ini. Uchiha Sasuke, Anak dari uchiha Fugaku. Bukan rahasia lagi jika perusahaan milik Minato dan Fugaku selalu bersaing. Dan sekarang Kushina sedang berhadapan dengan calon penerus dari perusahaan Uchiha itu.

" tidak!. Cari saja tempat duduk lain."

Meski mendengar penolakan Kushina, Sasuke tetap duduk di seberang Kushina. Dia meletakan salah satu minuman yang dia bawa di hadapan Kushina.

"Untukmu." Ujar nya lalu meminum minuman nya sendiri.

Kushina mendengus melihat Sasuke duduk di depan nya. Dia tidak pernah suka orang dari keluarga Uchiha karna mereka terkenal selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

" aku tidak menyangka seorang wanita terhormat seperti anda mau datang ketempat seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

" jangan banyak bicara, apa mau mu datang menghapiriku!?."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kushina.

" tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan pemimpin dari perusahaan yang menjadi saingan perusahaan ayahku. Sebagai seorang wanita anda cukup hebat bisa terus menjalankan perusahaan yang di tinggalkan Minato."

Kushina tidak suka saat nama mendiang suaminya di sebut, terlebih oleh seorang Uchiha. Dia merasa bahwa Uchiha tidak pantas menyebut nama Minato.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak ingin mengobrol dengan mu." Jawab nya dengan nada tidak suka sambil menuang kembali minuman dari botol, tapi tidak ada air yang keluar menandakan jika isi nya sudah habis. Kembali meletakan botol kosong itu dan melihat gelas yang masih penuh yang tadi di bawa sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang Kushina mengambil nya dan menenggak menuman itu sampai habis.

" jangan begitu, meski kita selalu bersaing tapi jangan libatkan itu kedalam masalah pribadi. Cukup dalam bisnis saja kita berdebat."

Kushina ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan itu. Memang siapa dia sampai berani menasehati diri nya. Rasanya dia ingin menonjok hidung lelaki di depan nya sampai patah.

" jangan menasehatiku dengan mulut beracun mu Uchiha! Aku tidak butuh." Kushina memijit pelipis nya saat dia tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Apa diri nya terlalu banyak minum?."

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Kushina, tampak nya obat yang dia masukan kedalam minuman tadi sudah bereaksi.

" seperti nya kau kurang baik, aku bisa kengantarmu pulang jika kau mau." Ujar nya lalu berdiri.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kushina, dia merasa tubuh nya lemah dan kepalanya pusing. dan lagi, tubuh nya memanas seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Bahkan dia tidak melawan saat Sasuke menuntun nya untuk berdiri dan memapah nya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wanita yang dia papah tidak memberi perlawanan. Dia berjalan sambil merangkul Kushina yang tampak lemah menuju lorong di mana di sana terdapat kamar yang biasa di sewa para lelaki hidung belang.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu, Sasuke membuka nya dan membawa Kushina masuk. Lalu Sasuke menendang daun pintu sehingga tertutup kebali.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat ranjang yang cukup luas dan Sasuke kembali memapah tubuh lemah Kushina dan membaringkan di atas ranjang.

Di pandangi nya tubuh seksi Kushina yang terbalut pakaian kantor. Sebuah rok hitam selutut, kemeja putih dan jas. Itulah pakain yang di kenakan Kushina.

" hahaha!. Kau miliku malam ini Kushina." Ujar sasuke sambil tertawa. Dia melucuti pakain nya sendiri hingga telanjang dan naik ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke dengan gesit melepas jas dan kemaja Kushina, hingga terlihat bra hitam yang menutupi payudara besar Kushina. Dia meremas nya menimbukan erangan dari sang wanita. Sasuke tampak senang melakukan aksi nya dia merasakan betapa lembut nya payudara yang sedang dia remas.

Merasa kurang bebas, Sasuke mengankat sedikit tubuh Kushina lalu melepas pengat di belakang nya. Tanpa waktu lama Sasuke melepas dan melempar bra Kushina dengan asal. dan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menutupi payudara Kushina. Kembali Sasuke meremas payudara Kushina, sekarang rasanya lebih lembut karna tangan nya langsung bersentuhan dengan payudara Kushina.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu dan mendapat erangan dari Kushina yang tidak sadar. Tapi dia menghentikan kegiatan nya dan melepas kancing rok Kushina. Menarik nya kebawah hingga terlepas dan menyeringai melihat tubuh seksi Kushina yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Sasuke menduduki Kushina dan menjepitkan penis nya pada dua gunung kembar itu. dia bergerak maju mundur sehingga penis nya terasa nikmat saat bergesakan dengan payudara Kushina.

"Ahh.. sialan! Rasanya nimat sekali." Ujar nya kesenangan.

Kushina terlihat pasrah karna dia memang tidak bisa melawan. Untuk kengankat tangan nya saja dia tidak bisa tubuh nya benar-benar lemas tapi juga merasa panas di saat yang bersamaan. Jika bisa, sudah pasti dia akan menghajar lelaki yang dengan berani nya menjamah tubuh nya.

" uhhh... uhhh... uhhh... kau akan jadi pelacurku Kushina, hahaha!." Sasuke tertawa senang selagi menggerakan pinggul nya. Dia berencana setelah ini dia akan memeras Kushina dan menjadikan nya pemuas nafsu.

" hahaha! Bagamana rasanya Kushina?! Sebentar lagi kau akan meniadi pemuas nafsuku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kushina, matanya masih terpejam tapi ekspresi wajah nya terlihat tidak nyaman seolah dia menolak di perlakukan seperti ini.

" uhhh...! Terima spermaku ini kushina!, ahhhhh..."

Gerakan sasuke berhenti saat dia sudah sampai. Spermanya tumpah di atas payudara Kushina. Dan saat tidak ada lagi yang keluar, Sasuke turun dari tubuh Kushina.

Setelah turun dari tubu Kushina, Tangan Sasuke bermain di vagina Kushina dari luar celana dalam, dia mengelus nya dari bawah keatas menimbulkan suara lenguhan dari Kushina.

" enghh..."

Sasuke semakin bersemangat mendengar suara itu keluar dari bibir Kushina. Penis nya sudah tegang kembali membuat nya semakin tidak sabar untuk memasukan nya kedalam vagina Kushina. Tapi sebelum melakukan itu, Sasuke terlebih dulu melepas celana dalam Kushina.

Seringai nya melebar melihat vagina Kushina sudah basah. Jika begini maka akan mudah memasukan penis nya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di antara paha Kushina yang dia buka lebar. Lalu dia menekuk lutut Kushina dan membuka paha Kushina lebih lebar lagi agar memudahkan diri nya memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina basah milik wanita yang setengah tidak sadar ini.

Kushina benar benar tidak sadar jika diri nya saat ini akan di perkosa. Kepala nya sangat pusing dan tubuh nya panas karna efek dari obat perangsang yang Sasuke masukan kedalam minuman tadi.

" nah Kushina, sekarang nikmati saat aku memasukan penisku, Bagus jika kau hamil karna dengan begitu kau akan dengan mudah menghancurkan perusahaan nnamikaze ."

Sasuke fikir akan mudah menjatuhkan perusahaan namikaze jika Kushina mengandung anak nya. Wanita itu akan tertekan karna menganduh benih dari orang yang dia benci. Dan itu akan membuat Kushina stres dan tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan lagi.

" sekarang kita mulai malam panas kita Kushina." Ujar nya dengan seringai senang.

Sasuke menggesekan ujung penis nya pada lipatan vagina Kushina, lalu dia menghentikan aksi nya dan menempatkan ujung penis nya pada lubang vagina Kushina. Hanya tinggal mendorong pinggul nya maka penis Sasuke masuk kedalam vagina Kushina.

Sasuke sedikit memundurkan pinggul nya. Seperti mengambil ancang-ancang agar bisa menyodok vagina Kushina dengan keras.

Dan saat merasa sudah siap.

BUAKK!.

Sasuke pingsan.

TBC.

gak mau banyak ngomong. Gw mau, KAABUUURRRRR...!

Hampir lupa, chap depan waktu nya pembalasan.


	2. akhir

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dll.

Lemon tidak untuk anak di bawah umur!.

Tidak ada orang yang tak marah saat orang yang paling di anggap nya berharga di sentuh dengan tidak sopan oleh orang lain. Emosi, itu sudah pasti dan itulah yang saat ini di rasakan Naruto.

Berdiri dengan tangan memegang tongkat bisbol, Naruto merasa tidak puas setelah memukul tengkuk Sasuke sampai pingsan. Ingin rasa nya dia membunuh Sasuke setelah apa yang dilakukan nya pada Kushina. Tapi dia menahan nya. Membunuh Sasuke terasa kurang, dia ingin memberi Sasuke pelajaran yang lebih dari pada sebuah kematian.

" Na-Naruto..? " ujar Kushina lemah. Dia tidak pingsan, dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi meski samar-samar, tapi tubuh nya terlalu lemah untuk melawan Sasuke yang mencoba memperkosanya tadi.

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Kushina memanggil Naruto. Mungkin karna perasaan senang karna di tolong oleh orang yang dia cintai. Tapi meski begitu, Kushina tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh nya, kedua matanya saja hanya bisa terbuka sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki yang menolong nya memang benar Naruto.

" ya ini aku, kau sudah aman sekarang Kushina,"

Tanpa sadar Naruto memanggil ibu tiri nya dengan nama. Dia sangat lega mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia cintai belum sempat di jamah oleh orang lain. yah meski Sasuke sempat menggerayangi dan menggunakan payudara Kushina utuk memuaskan nafsu bejat nya. Tapi Naruto bersyukur bahwa Sasuke belum melakukan lebih dari itu.

Setelah meletakan tongkat yang dia gunakan untuk memukul Sasuke, Naruto mengambil pakain Kushina dan memakainya kembali, tentu nya setelah membersihkan sperma menjijikan Sasuke dari atas dada Kushina. Setelah itu dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas di punggung nya.

" sekarang akan ku pastikan kau tidak memiliki keturunan Sasuke. Ini adalah hukuman yang pastas setelah kau berani menyentuh Kushina." Ujar nya sambil membuka kotak yang ia keluarkan dari tas nya. Isi nya adalah beberapa jarum suntik dan obat yang entah apa nama nya.

Setelah memakai sarung tangan, Naruto melakukan niat nya, yaitu mengebiri Sasuke. Satu suntikan sudah dia lakukan pada penis Sasuke tapi dia tidak mencabut nya, justru dia mengambil jarum suntik lain dan kembali menyuntikan nya. Total ada tiga jarum suntik yang manancap pada penis Sasuke. Tidak ada niat dari Naruto untuk mencabut nya seakan dia ingin Sasuke tau jika dia sudah di kebiri dengan obat.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan nya, Naruto membareskan semua dan memasukan nya kembali kedalam tas. Lalu Dia mendekati Kushina dan menggendong nya bridal style.

" kita pulang Kushina." Ujar nya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari wanita dalam gendongan nya, hanya wajah tenang dari Kushina yang mejadi tanda jika wanita itu tampak lega. Mungkin karena tertolong dari pemeskosaan yang hampir dirinya alami membuat ekspresi wajah Kushina terlihat tenang.

Setelah keluar kamar, Naruto sudah di tunggu oleh seorang lelaki berambut merah lelaki yang memberitahu nya jika Kushina dalam bahaya.

" terimakasih Gaara, aku berhutang padamu."

" jangan di pikirkan, sebagai teman kita harus saling membantu."

Gaara hanya kebetulan berada di klup malam yang di kunjungi Kushina. Tadi Dia tidak sengaja melihat wanita berambut merah yang sedang di papah Sasuke menuju sebuah kamar, setelah memastikan bahwa memang wanita itu adalah Kushina yang tidak lain adalah ibu tiri Naruto, Gaara buru-buru menghubungi Naruto untuk datang kemari. Terlebih Gaara melihat Kushina yang seperti setengah sadar dalam rangkulan Sasuke membuat nya berfikir jika ada yang tidak beres. Lagipula Gaara tau seperti apa hubungan dua keluarga itu jadi tidak mungkin Kushina mau di bawa Sasuke kesebuah kamar dengan suka rela.

" jadi, apa yang kau lakukan pada si Uchiha itu? Kuharap kau tidak membunuh nya."

" tidak, terlalu beruntung jika keparat itu mati. Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat keparat itu tidak akan bisa menggunakan penis kecil nya lagi."

Gaara menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ternyata kejam juga sahabat pirang nya ini.

" sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menghubungiku, aku akan membawa Kushina pulang sekarang."

" ya. Oh.. saran dariku, jika kau tak cepat bertindak, bukan mustahil Kushina akan di ambil orang lain."

Tak perlu befikir bagi Naruto untuk mengerti maksut ucapan Gaara. Dia sangat tau dan mengerti. Di pandangi nya wanita dalam gendongan nya, wanita yang dia cintai bukan sebagai ibu tiri.

" aku mengerti, terimakasih saran nya." Ujar nya lalu berjalan membawa Kushina. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini terlebih karna saat ini Kushina sedang terlelap di gendongan nya, jadi dia ingin segara membawa nya pulang.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Gaara menengok kedalam kamar yang di sewa Sasuke. Di dalam sana lebih tepat nya di atas ranjang, Uchiha Sasuke terbaring pingsan dengan tiga jarum suntik menancap di alat vital nya.

' hahaha..! Dia sudah tidak bisa menggunakan penis nya lagi. Itulah akibat nya jika berani menyentuh kepunyaan Naruto." Ujar Gaara dalam hati.

SKIP!.

Pagi ini Kushina terbangun dengan kepala yang teramat pusing. Mungkin ini efek dari obat perangsang dan alkohol yang dia minum semalam.

Duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, Kushina memijit pelipis nya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Samar-samar memang apa yang Kushina ingat, tapi secara garis besar Kushina tau apa yang terjadi. Yah, diri nya hampir di perkosa oleh Sasuke. Beruntung Naruto datang dan menolong diri nya.

CKLEK!.

"Kaa-san, aku bawakan bubur." Ujar Naruto setelah membuka pintu kamar Kushina.

'Kaa-san', panggilan yang tidak Kushina sukai. Dia tidak mau di panggil seperti itu oleh Naruto, dia ingin lelaki pirang itu memanggil nama nya bukan Kaa-san. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Kushina lakukan untuk mengubah agar Naruto tidak lagi memanggil nya Kaa-san. Status yang sudah ada menghalangi nya untuk berbuat sesuatu. Kadang Kushina berfikir, jika dia tidak menikah dengan Minato, apa diri nya akan bertemu Naruto dan bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" ah..! Terima kasih Naru." Dia melihat Naruto berjalan dan menarik kursi di depan meja rias menuju sisi ranjang.

" aku yakin pasti kepala Kaa-san pusing, maka nya aku meminta Ayame-neesan untuk membuatkan bubur." Naruto duduk di kursi dan mengambil bubur dengan sendok untuk di suapkan pada Kushina.

" aaakk..!"

" aku bukan anak kecil Naru, aku bisa sendiri." Meski bicara begitu tapi dalam hati Kushina sangat senang karna Naruto mau menyuapi nya.

" tidak papa kok, sesekali, aku memang ingin menyuapi kaa-san, hehehe.."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, dan pada ahir nya dia membuka mulut dan melahap bubur yang di sodorkan Naruto pada nya.

" em..Naru, a-aku minta maaf soal yang tadi malam. Aku tidak ada niat melakukan nya." Ujar Kushina sambil menunduk. Dia takut kalo sampai Naruto salah paham.

" tidak papa, aku mengerti kok. Aku yakin Kaa-san tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum. Jangan sampai masalah semalam membuat hubungan nya dan Kushina renggang, Naruto tidak ingin itu. Lagi pula Naruto tau siapa yang salah dan dia juga sudah memberi hukuman yang pantas.

" terimakasih sudah mau mengerti, lain kali aku akan lebih hati hati." Ujar Kushina lega.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyuapkan bubur pada kushina. Tapi dia tiba tiba teringat ucapan Gaara tadi malam.

' jika kau tidak cepat bertindak Kushina bisa di ambil orang lain.'

Naruto kesal mengingat ucapan sahabat merah nya itu. Dan lebih kesal lagi karna ucapan sahabat nya benar-benar bisa terjadi. Lihat saja betapa cantik nya Kushina, tidak ada lelaki normal yang akan menolak untuk menajdi pendamping Kushina. Cantik, seksi, pintar, dan masih banyak lagi kelebihan lain. Tapi apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Pernah terlintas ide gila yang bisa membuat diri nya mendapatkan Kushina, tapi dia tidak tega melakukan nya pada wanita cantik itu.

' jika tidak mengambil langkah, aku hanya akan berdiri di tempat.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati. Dia memantapkan hati dan tekat nya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya sekarang. Meski seharus nya dia mencari momen yang pas, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik, mungkin.

"Kaa-san?." Ujar Naruto setelah meletakan mangkuk kosong bekas bubur di atas laci samping ranjang.

"ya, ada apa.?"

Kushina menatap lelaki tampan di depan nya. Lelaki yang dia cintai bukan sebagai anak tepat sebagai pujaan hati.

" Aku mencintai mu!." Ujar Naruto mantap.

" eh? A-apa?" Ujar kushina terkejut.

Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang dia cintai menembak nya. Apa ini mimpi?

"Aku mencintai mu, bukan sebagai ibu dan anak tapi sepagai laki-laki kepada perempuan."

Senang? tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang saat orang yang kau sukai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Saking senang nya Kushina sampai menangis bahagia. Dia bergerak dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil menjawab. " aku juga mencintaimu, hiks! Sangat mencintai mu."

Naruto membalas pelukan Kushina dengan wajah senang, senang karna perasaan nya terbalas. Dia sempat takut jika Kushina marah dan memilih meninggalkan rumah karna pernyataan nya. Tapi dia lega dan bahagia sebab Kushina membalas cinta nya.

Setalah lama berpelukan mereka melepaskan diri, tapi tatapan mereka masih terpaku pada wajah masing-masing. Kushina menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis dan Naruto menatap wajah Kushina dengan senyum menenangkan. Lalu mereka saling mendekatkan wajah dengan mata mulai tertutup.

3 senti.

2 senti.

1 senti.

CKLEK!.

" kushina-sama, aku membawakan obat." Dan Ayame datang merusak suasana romantis Naruto dan Kushina.

Malam hari.

Seorang wanita berambut merah tengah berjongkok di sisi ranjang. kepala nya bergerak maju mundur mengulum penis seseorang yang menyewa jasa nya. Sudah hampir setengah jam wanita berambut merah itu melakukan kegiatan foreplay, tapi meski sudah selama itu tidak ada tanda tanda jika penis dari orang yang tengah ia blowjob akan ereksi. Penis itu masih seperti semula kecil dan lemas.

Melepas penis itu dari mulut nya sang wanita melihat ke atas di mana lelaki yang menyewa nya tengah menatap diri nya.

" maaf Sasuke, tapi seperti nya penismu sudah tidak bisa ereksi lagi." Ujar karin. wanita yang di sewa Sasuke itu berdiri dan mengambil tas yang dia bawa.

" sebenar nya apa yang terjadi sampai bisa seperti itu?." Tanya karin. Sebenar nya dia tidak peduli tapi rasaningin tau membuat nya bertnya seperti itu.

" kau tak perlu tau. Yang pasti jangan bilang pada siapapun soal ini!." Dia mengancam. Akan sangat memalukan jika sampai ada yang tau bahwa kejantanan nya sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Baiklah lagipula itu bukan urusanku. Kalo begitu aku akan pergi karna tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan disini. Dan jangan lupa, kirim bayaran nya ke rekening ku." Ujar Karin sambil meninggalkan kamar hotel yang Sasuke sewa.

Sepeninggal karin, Sasuke melempar bantal dengan kesal. Dia begitu sial. Di mulai dengan gagal nya dia menikmati tubuh Kushina karna seseorang memukul nya dari belakang sampai membuat nya pingsan. Lalu terbangun dan mendapati bahwa penis nya tertusuk tiga jarum suntik. Dan sejak saat itu penis nya sudah tidak bisa ereksi lagi meski sudah di blowjob oleh wanita yang dia sewa.

"Brengsek!." Ujar nya sambil melempar satu bantal lagi. Kini diri nya sudah tidak bisa menggunakan penis nya lagi. Harga diri nya hilang dengan tidak berfungsi nya alat vital nya.

Itulah hukuman jika berani menyentuh orang yang Naruto anggap berharga. Lelaki pirang itu tidak akan segan untuk mengebiri orang yang dengan lancang menyentuh milik nya. Mungkin Sasuke masih beruntung karna Naruto tidak memotong penis nya karna lelaki pirang itu akan melakukan apapun untuk memberi hukuman.

Dua tahun kemudian.

Seorang wanita berambut merah sedang menatap pantulan tubuh nya pada cermin besar di kamar mandi. Wajah nya merona melihat tampilan diri nya yang mengenakan lingerie hitam yang sangat seksi. Bahkan lingeri yang dia kenakan tidak bisa menutupi seperempat paha nya, sedikit saja dia membungkuk celana dalam nya akan terlihat. Ini adalah malam spesial untuk diri nya karna kini diri nya sudah melepas status janda yang ia sandang beberapa tahun. Tadi siang diri nya melangsungkan pernikahan bersama orang yang dia cintai. Seorang lelaki pirang dengan mata biru yang menenangkan.

Setelah puas melihat pantulan diri nya pada cermin, Kushina nama wanita itu, berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Suami baru nya sudah menunggu untuk malam pertama yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lakukan. Meski ini bukan pertama kali nya untuk diri nya tapi Kushina merasa berdebar.

Naruto Duduk di sisi ranjang dengan kaos orange dan boxer yang melekat pada tubuh nya. Dia tengah menunggu istri nya yang berada di kamar mandi. Dua tahun Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan mantan ibu tiri nya dan sekarang wanita itu sudah menjadi istri sah nya. Dia sangat senang karna kini diri nya sudah menjadi seorang suami dan dia berjanji akan membahagiakan Kushina.

Banyak isyu yang tidak mengenakan tentang diri nya dan Kushina setelah mereka mengumumkan pertunangan beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi itu wajar saja karna pada dasar nya mereka adalah anak dan ibu tiri dan Naruto menyikapi itu semua dengan santai. Dia tidak memusingkan apa kata orang karna yang paling penting adalah kebahagiaan diri nya dan Kushina. Biarlah orang mau bicara apa toh Naruto menganggap itu semua sebagai angin lalu.

CKLEK.

suara pintu di buka membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat istri nya dengan pakain yang katakanlah kurang bahan. Lihat saja paha sang istri terekspos dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan. dan Naruto meneguk ludah nya saat pandangan nya naik ke atas, tepat nya pada payudara Kushina yang tampak menyembul dari pakain kurang bahan itu.

" kau sangat seksi Kushina." Ujar naruto terpana.

" te-terimakasih." Wajah Kushina memerah saat pandangan Naruto seakan menelanjangi diri nya. Tapi dalam hati dia sangat senang karna berhasil membuat sang suami terpana oleh tubuh nya.

Kushina berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang Setelah melihat Naruto memberi isyarat untuk duduk di samping nya, wanita berambut merah itu menunduk malu dan mencoba menutupi paha mulus nya yang tidak tertutup oleh kain yang dia pakai. Dia mencoba menarik lingerie nya ke bawah agar setidak nya pahanya bisa tertutup meski sedikit.

" kenapa di tutupi?, kupikir akan lebih seksi jika pahamu terekspos." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum jahil.

" a-aku malu." Jawab nya dengan wajah menunduk. Dia tidak sadar jika aksi nya menarik lingerie nya kebawah untuk menutupi pahanya malah membuat payudara nya semakin menyembul.

" Kalo malu kenapa berpakain seperti itu, hem?."

Kushina bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang ' aku ingin menggoda mu karna ini malam pertama kita.' Meski memang niat nya seperti itu. Tapi Kushina tidak mau mengatakan nya.

Melihat sang istri hanya diam sambil menunduk,- Naruto yakin istri nya sangat malu. -Naruto merangkul bahu sang istri dan menyandarkan kepala merah itu di bahu nya. Dia memberi kecupan pada kepala Kushina membuat sang wanita tersenyum senang dalam dekapan suami nya.

Di sela memberi kehangatan yang nyaman pada Kushina, tangan kanan Naruto bergerak dan mengelus paha Kushina. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh sang istri menegang dalam pelukan nya. Tapi Naruto tidak berhenti, tangan nya bergerak semakin keatas dan terus mengelus paha Kushina. Rangsangan kecil yang membuat tubuh Kushina memanas.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar nafas Kushina memberat. Dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap wajah Kushina yang memerah, mata istri nya tampak sayu karna nafsu yang sudah naik.

" kau mau melakukan nya sekarang?" Harus nya Naruto tidak perlu bertanya karna dia tau Kushina sudah sangat bernafsu.

" iya." Jawab Kushina sambil memandang wajah sang suami.

Tiba tiba saja Naruto menjatukan tubuh nya dan Kushina ke atas ranjang. Dia lansung melumat bibir seksi sang istri dengan penuh nafsu.

" emmhh... emmhh... ahhh..! Kushina hanya pasrah saat ciuman Naruto berpindah ke leher nya. Dia memejamkan mata saat merasakan sesapan mulut Naruto di leher dan belahan dada nya.

" ahhh... naru~, uhhh..." desah Kushina saat merasakan rangsangan di bawah sana.

Tidak hanya menyesap leher dan belahan dada Kushina saja tapi Naruto juga memainkan jari nya pada vagina Kushina. Tangan nya menyusup ke dalam celana dalam Kushina dan memainkan klitoris sang istri.

Naruto merasa senang mendengar lenguhan Kushina. Dia jadi semakin bersemangat merangsang tubuh seksi sang istri.

" ouuhhh... ssshhh... ahhh..!"

Desahan kushina semakin keras saat jari tengah Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dan tubuh nya menegang merasakan jari Naruto mulai bergerak keluar masuk. Untuk menyalurkan sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan, Kushina meremas kepala pirang Naruto sambil terus mendesah.

" ssshhh...ahhh..! Nikmat, uhhh..."

Selagi tangan kanan nya merangsang vagina Kushina, tangan kiri Naruto melepas tali penahan lingerie pada bahu Kushina. Dia menurunkan nya melewati lengan Kushina sehingga payudara besar sang istri menyembul keluar dengan puting yang sudah mengeras. Perlu di ketahui bahwa Kushina tidak kengenakan bra.

Melihat dua payudara besar dengan puting mengeras, Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak memainkan nya. Mulut nya mengulum puting kiri Kushina sementara tangan kiri nya meremas payudara kanan milik Kushina. Dan itu semakin membuat wanita di bawah nya mendesah keras sambil menyebut nama nya.

" ohhh... Naru~, ssshhh... ahhhh... emmhh,.. a-aku sampa-AAAAAHHHHHHHH...!"

Vagina Kushina banjir saat mendapatkan orgasme pertama nya. Dan itu membasahi tangan Naruto dan celana dalam nya nya sendiri.

Melihat sang istri sudah mendapatkan orgasme, Naruto menghentikan aksi nya. Dia menatap wajah Kushina yang tampak sayu dengan pipi merona.

" kau sangan cantik Kushina." Ujar nya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar pujian suami nya, Kushina ikut tersenyum. Lalu dia kembali pasrah saat Naruto melucuti pakaian nya hingga diri nya telanjang bulat.

Puas memandangi tubuh polos Kushina, Naruto mulai melepas pakaian nya sendiri hingga diri nya telanjang. Dan Kushina tersenyum melihat kejantanan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan gagah nya. Dia semakin bernafsu saat memandang penis besar sang suami.

" kau siap untuk hidangan utama?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengambil tempat di antara paha Kushina yang terbuka lebar.

" em!, lakukan naru, aku sudah siap." Jawab nya sambil mengangguk.

Meski ini bukan yang pertama untuk Kushina, tapi tetap saja diri nya merasa berdebar. Mungkin karna sudah bertahun-tahun diri nya tidak melakukan hubungan intim.

Mendengar jawaban Kushina, Naruto mulai menggesekan ujung penis nya pada lipatan vagina Kushina. Dia melakukan nya beberapa saat lalu mulai menekan pinggul nya.

Kushina memejamkan mata nya merasakan penis Naruto dengan pelan memasuki vagina nya. Rasa nya mulai sesak saat panis Naruto sudah masuk setengah nya tapi Naruto masih menekan pinggul nya untuk memasukan seluruh patang penis nya.

" ahhh..." desah Kushina saat seluruh penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya. Tidak ada rasa sakit ataupun darah karna Kushina sudah tidak perawan.

" ma-maaf, ini bukan yang pertama kali nya." Ujar Kushina sambil memalingkan wajah.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan istri nya. Kushina itu adalah mantan istri Minato, jadi Naruto sudah tau jika ini bukan yang pertama. Dan itu tidak membuat Naruto kecewa karna diri nya mencintai Kushina apa ada nya.

Naruto menangkup wajah sang istri dan menghadapkan ke arah nya.

" tidak apa, aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Ujar nya dengan senyum lembut. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kushina tersenyum.

" terimakasih sudah mencintaiku apa ada nya Naruto." Jawab nya sambil menangkup wajah Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum dengan perasaan bahagia. Dia merasa sangat beruntung karna Naruto mencintai diri nya apa ada nya. Tapi senyum Kushina hanya bertahan sebentar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi nikmat saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya. desahan penuh nikmat keluar dari mulut Kushina saat ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Naru, ohhhh..."

Dengan kedua tangan memegang pinggul Kushina, Naruto terus menggerakan pinggul nya. Pandangan nya tidak lepas dari payudara Kushina yang bergoyang karna ulah nya.

" uhhhh...! Naruto, lebih cepat. Ahhh... tusuh vaginaku lebih keras, ohhhh..." pinta Kushina sambil mendesah. Wajah nya tersenyum nakal mencoba untuk semakin menggoda Naruto. Dan itu berhasil, Naruto menyeringai mendengar permintaan Kushina.

" hohh... baiklah jika itu maumu sayang, akan ku pastikan kau akan mengandung anaku."

Kushina senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak sabar ingin memiliki anak dari hubungan nya dengan Naruto.

" lakukan Naru, buat aku hamil."

Dan kini mereka berdua sepenuh nya tenggelam kedalam nafsu. Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya denga kuat dan cepat sementara Kushina menerima nya dengan senang hati.

" ouhhh... nikmat sekali, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... terus Naru, jangan berhenti."

Memang naruto tidak akan menghentikan kesenangan ini sebelum diri nya puas.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!.

" ohhh... yah, ini sangat nikmat Naru , emmhhsss... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhh..!" Ujar Kushina sambil mendesah dengan keras.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian. Baik Naruto maupun Kushina merasa akan segera sampai. Kushina merasa penis Naruto berdenyut di dalam vagina nya dan begitupu Naruto, dia merasakan vagina kushina berdenyut semakin membuat penis nya merasa nikmat.

" ohhh... aku sampai naru, ssshhh... a-aku keluar, KYAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Kushina mendesah dengan ekspresi nikmat di wajah nya. Dada nya membusung sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya.

" uhh..! Aku juga Kushina, Guuhhhhh..."

Dengan hentakan terakhir, Naruto membenamkan penis nya sambil menyemburka sperma panas nya mengisi rahim kushina.

Naruto ambruk menindih tubuh Kushina, dan mereka terengah-engah dengan senyum senang di wajah mereka.

" uhhh...! Penis mu masih tegang Naru." Ujar Kushina saat merasakan penis Naruto masih keras di dalam vagina nya.

" itu arti nya aku belus puas kushi-chan." Jawab nya dengan senyum menggoda. Tapi Naruto harus terkejut dengan aksi Kushina yang tiba tiba menggulingkan tubuh mereka hingga diri nya kini berada di bawah.

" aku juga masih mau lagi~." Ujar nya dengan senyum nakal. "Dan sekarang, biarkan aku yang di atas!."

Naruto tersenyum senang saat mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dia tidak menyangka jika istri nya bisa seagresif ini.

" baiklah, lakukan sesukamu kushi-chan~"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kushina mulai menggoyangkan pinggul nya. Kedua tangan nya bertumpu pada dada Naruto sambil menatap suami nya dengan senyum nakal.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat sekali, uhh..!" Ujar Kushina masih dengan senyum nakal.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sedang berdiri di depan sang ibu yang berjongkok di depan nya. Di punggung nya terdapat tas yang berisi buku pelajaran.

" ingat jangan nakal di sekolah dan belajar yang rajin."

" haik! Okaa-san."

" dan jangan lupa. Kalo menyebrang hati hati dan lihat kanan kiri!."

"Haik! Okaa-san."

"Dan lagi, jangan sampai merepotkan teman teman mu."

"Haik! Okaa-san."

" dan juga, ja-"

" kalo kau terus ceramah, yuki bisa telat Kushina!."

Kushina cemberut mendengar ucapan sang suami yang berdiri di belakang nya. Dia menoleh dan memberi tatapan tajam membuat Naruto bergidik.

" Naruto, aku ini sedang menasehati nya agar menjadi anak yang baik."

" iya, tapi kalo kau terus bicara begitu, yuki bisa telat. Lihat ini sudah hampir jam setengah delapan." Ujar nya sambil menunjukan jam di pergelangan tangan nya. Bukan apa, Naruto tidak masalah Kushina memberi petuah kepada putri mereka. Tapi kalo terus nyerocos begitu kan putri nya malah akan terlambat.

" hehe, tidak papa Tou-san. Yuki senang kok kalo okaa-san menasehati yuki seperti itu, itu tanda nya okaa-san menyayangi yuki kan?, hehehe.."

Kushina langsung memeluk putri nya dengan erat. Dia sangat bahagia memiliki putri seperti yuki.

" iya okaa-san sangat menyayangimu, makanya jangan lupa dengan nasehat okaa-san tadi. Dan jangan sampai berkelahi di sekolah, kamu ini anak perempuan jadi harus lembut. Dan lagi, jangan mencuri! Itu perbuatan yang tidak baik. Terus-."

Dan Naruto memutar matanya mendengar Kushina kembali memberi petuah nya.

Setelah putri nya berangkat sekolah, Kushina masuk kedalam rumah dan bergegas ke dapur. Dia ingin mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka bertiga. Dia karenakan Ayame sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi karna sudah menikah dan mengikuti suami nya, maka Kushina yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Tapi itu bukan masalah karna sekarang perusahaan sudah di ambil alih oleh Naruto. jadi, dia ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga sambil menemani putri nya di rumah.

" kenapa belum berangkat ke kantor?" Ujar Kushina saat tiba tiba tubuh nya di peluk oleh Naruto dari belakang. Dia pikir suami nya mengikuti diri nya kedalam rumah untuk mengambil tas dan berangkat ke kantor. tapi ternyata tidak. Naruto malah mengikuti diri nya ke dapur dan langsung memeluk nya.

" ada Sikamaru yang mengurus, jadi aku ingin bersantai sebentar. Lagi pula, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

" hem, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kushina masih dengan kegiatan mencuci piringa nya, dia tampak tidak terganggu meski Naruto memeluk nya dari belakang.

" kemarin aku melihat yuki bermain sendiri saat aku pulang dari kantor. Saat itu kau sedang memasak jadi yuki tidak ada yang menemani."

" lalu?"

" yah.. aku berfikir untuk membuatkan yuki seorang adik agar dia punya teman bermain saat kita sibuk."

Naruto ada benar nya, akan menyenangkan jika yuki memiliki adik, dia akan punya teman bermain nanti. Dan juga, rumah ini akan menjadi semakin ramai dengan ada nya dua anak.

" aku tidak keberatan. Itu ide bagus menurut ku."

" hehe benarkah? kalo begitu, ayo kita buat sekarang."

" eh!?."

Secepat kilat Naruto menyingkap rok Kushina ke atas dan menarik celana dalam sang istri ke bawah. Dan dengan cepat juga diri nya mengeluarkan penis nya dan langsung menggesekan ujung nya pada vagina Kushina.

" Tu-tunggu sebent-Ouhhhh..." dan Kushina mendesah sebelum sempat selesai bicara karna Naruto sudah memasukan penis nya.

Ini akan jadi pagi yang panas di kediaman Namikaze.

TAMAT.

Nah selesai, cukup dua chapter aja. Untuk fic yang lain sebenar nya tinggal di edit tapi males jadi yah gak tau kapan up. Dan berhubung ini sudah mendekati bulan puasa. Jadi gw mau HIATUS.


End file.
